Ordinary World
by Metropolis-Rising
Summary: Away from Metropolis, Chloe and her boyfriend share a dance.


"Ordinary World"

All characters property of Warner Bros. and Mutant Enemy

"Ordinary World" property of Duran Duran and their corporate masters.

--------------------------------

Chloe Sullivan wrapped her arms around the man she loved, swaying to the bitersweet song. She had been a little young for Duran Duran back in their heyday, but dancing to what was supposed to be one of their less popular songs had unlocked a strong desire to review the band's whole cataloge.

_And I won't cry for yesterday_

_There's an ordinary world_

_somehow I have to find_

She reflected on her life and how truly bizarre it had become after leaving Metropolis in a haze of frustration, professioanl and personal. Combing the back sreets and small towns across the country she had ended up in California chasing some reports of the new "superheros" that had emerged since Superman had publicly revealed himself to save the space plane in a very public fashion.

Chloe had watched as her path became less and less clear as other arisen to take her place, the place she had fought for with blood, sweat, and tears. Eventually she decided that Metropolis, her own cousin, and Clark needed her no longer.

_And as I try to make my way_

_to the ordinary world_

_I will learn to survive_

California had been strange and wild, mad, bad, and any other adjective for fun you cared to use. Chloe had dug out her camera instead of her pen and had started focusing on heavy photo-journalism focusing on a few capes but she had started to really get into street life and all it's victims. One night she decided to check out an old hotel that had been pretty seriously let go. Wandering around to the back alley the air became heavy and wavy, and began to tear and shoot plumes of energy into the sky. Burning through film as she tried to capture the Fortean event she was caught totally unaware when a hole in reality opened onto a hellish scene.

_What is happening to it all?_

_Crazy some say_

_Where is my friend when I need you most?_

_Gone away_

Chloe could a see a rager of a battle through the "tear" in reality. Horrible monsters clashing with soldiers and cops in a torrential downpour that wasn't happening on her side of the hole. Blowing through rolls of film she had wondered if she should step through but Chloe had seen that this was an epic thing, and staying put was a lesson she had learned from some of Clark's worse exploits. She had stood there for fifteen minutes and had run out of film before a furious skirmish erupted close to her window on this other alley and not long after the combatants fell into her world. Two vampires, for that was surely what they were based on what she had been watching, and one man scrambled for footing after tumbling through the portal. As the tall man dispatched the vamps into dusty clouds, he swung around weakly looking for the next fight. Chloe could see that he was bleeding from multiple wounds and before he collapsed she had rushed to catch him.

_And I won't cry for yesterday_

_There's an ordinary world_

_somehow I have to find_

The portal vanished in a thunderclap when Chloe made contact with the stranger, so she took him to her place and dressed his wounds. Upon his awakening in a frenzy of motion Chloe calmly explained what she had seen and done inregards to the fight and his wounds. The tall brunette seemed to accept his new situation with a stoic frustration, more to the fact that he would never know how it had all turned out, but had thrown himself into his new life in an unknown but totally familiar place. The months had gone by swiftly for Chloe and her houseguest, long talks and mutual support a large part in repairing their hearts to the damage others had wrought. Eventually they had began to date and then they fell in love, amid wild tales of his life and her time in Smallville. Whenever he got too broody she would drag him off for a weekend and they would dine and dance like they were tonight.

_And as I try to make my way_

_to the ordinary world_

_I will learn to survive_

"Hey gorgeous, you still with me?"

"Mmm-hm" she shook her head, coming up from memory.

"Come on sweetie, let's get back to the hotel." he said as the song ended.

As Chloe slipped her arm into his she couldn't help asking, "Did you pick that song?"

"You know me so well Ms. Sullivan...sorry love, just remembering old friends..."

"It's okay Alex...I know how you feel." Chloe kissed her boyfriend and drew into his warmth as they made their way back to the car and their life together.

---------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading, just a ship that's been hopping around my head for a bit as they are both the "normal" people of their cannons and as I was listening to the song this popped up.


End file.
